


The Facility Aftermath

by MrBarnesIfYaNasty



Series: The Facility [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Drunk Chris Redfield, Infected Leon, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Umbrella Corporation, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBarnesIfYaNasty/pseuds/MrBarnesIfYaNasty
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS - Sequel to The Facility. After Jill goes missing in mysterious circumstances Chris and Leon are thrown together yet again. What exactly is Wesker planning in Kijuju? Where is Jill? And will Chris and Leon ever be able to admit their feelings for one another amongst the chaos?





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a teaser for the upcoming sequel as mentioned in The Facility! Not sure how well this would work was a standalone so if you haven’t read the first story yet, please feel free to do so! 
> 
> Full chapter coming soon....

A sudden heavy pounding on the door snapped him back to reality and he raised his gun. The voices were getting louder and louder and more villagers realised where they'd holed up. The butchery had become stiflingly hot now and Chris could feel the sweat trickling down his back. If Leon was as uncomfortable, then he certainly wasn't showing it. He was focussed on the door, his gun raised, his face set with concentration. Chris fought the urge to run out of the damn door and start gunning down their would-be attackers. He hated waiting around. He was always so proactive and it felt like he was almost hiding away like a scared kid. He jumped as a loud creaking noise echoed around the room, followed by the wooden cabinet breaking into pieces as the steel door was rammed open. Three villagers spilled in through the open doorway, hatchets and knives raised, ready to strike. Less than a second later, one of them collapsed to the floor, felled by a shot to the head from Leon's handgun. Chris followed suit, quickly flooring the other two. Their weapons clattered to the ground but were picked up again by more villagers who scurried through the door. There were a world away from the slow, lumbering zombies that Chris was used to. It was like they were still human but possessed.

"Shit"! He heard Leon's shout as the window smashed and more of them began to pile in through this new entrance. Wordlessly, as if it were practised, the two of them each took a separate corner of the room. Chris dealt with the villagers at the door, Leon taking the ones at the window. Chris' ears hummed with the sound of constant gunfire mixed with the screams of the villagers as they each hit the floor.

"Makes you miss zombies huh"? He called out as Leon dodged a wine bottle aimed for his head before taking out another attacker with an impressively accurate headshot. "They're not acting like any zombies I've ever seen"

"Cover me. I need to reload" Leon ordered as he felled two more of the creatures. Chris turned his attentions to the window as Leon slapped another clip into his gun. The horde was showing no signs of slowing down. More and more of them spilled into the room, their shouts becoming louder and more frantic as they noticed their fallen brothers. Leon narrowly missed a flying hatchet and Chris nearly took a knife to the ribs. The marauding villagers were relentless, now having to clamber over the dead to get to their intended targets. Chris absently noted their disregard for each other as sandaled feet trampled over the bodies of the people who died only moments before.

A loud crash echoed throughout the small room. Both men were showered in brick dust and dirt as one of the walls collapsed in front of their very eyes. The villagers stopped in their tracks as the axe-wielding giant stood in the gap where the wall had just been mere seconds ago. Now they were up close and personal, Chris could see how terrifying it looked. He was a clear two feet taller than either of them with thick limbs and an even thicker torso. An executioner's black hood was hiding his head and face and he was wearing a ragged grey leather apron. The most disconcerting thing about him was the hordes of thick nails that seemed to be stuck into the top half of his body. The axe he was carrying looked just as mean, a thick wooden handle ending in a large, block shaped axe with rusty chains hanging from the end. It was smeared with a garish mixture of dried and flesh blood. Chris felt a new wave of nausea hit his stomach when he realised whom that fresh blood had once belonged to.

"Move"! Leon shouted as the Executioner raised its fearsome weapon. Chris felt Leon grab hold of his shoulder and pull him towards the door. Chris snapped into action quickly, taking down the villagers that blocked their way out of the building. They ran quickly into the street that was strangely quiet after all the hectic activity back in the butcher's. They heard an earth shattering clunk as the axe obviously hit the floor of the building. "This way"! Leon commanded, pointing towards the main square. It made sense to take advantage of the sudden quietness and take the quickest route out of the village. According to Sheva's map, they need to leave the village via some large, grey steel gates. Chris could seem them in the distance, looming towards them promisingly as they ran. He could hear the villagers once more as they frantically searched for them. There was one of them standing near the gates on the roof of a nearby building. He had a megaphone in his hands and as he spotted them, raised it to his lips.

"Oh no you don't asshat"! Chris raised his handgun and, with the skills that made him the highest ranked marksman in S.T.A.R.S, took the guy out with a headshot.

"Impressive" Leon said, somewhat breathlessly. "Think you can get those gates open"?

"Of course I can!" Chris replied simply. Which was true, he could get those gates open, he just needed to work out how exactly. It looked like they were the sort that slid open. Chris grabbed the large metal handle on the side of the gate and started to pull with all his might. When the gates refused to shift he turned round to Leon and nodded in what he hoped was an official and professional looking manner. "Yeah, they're locked." He said with no trace of embarrassment or sheepishness. He stood instead with his hands on his hips, appearing, hopefully at least, to be in charge of assessing the situation.

"Leave that to us guys"! Chris' radio crackled to life once more and Kirk's cheerful voice came through. In the midst of the violent attack and the subsequent quick escape they'd made, Chris hadn't even noticed the distant sounds of the chopper that was fast approaching them. Turning his attentions to the sky, he felt that at that particular moment, there was no better sight in the whole world than the black vehicle.

"Right on time"! Chris replied into his mic. "Looks like the locals are a bunch of assholes who don't take kindly to strangers" He grinned at Leon who rolled his eyes. The younger man was keeping his gun raised, constantly on guard for any remaining villagers that might've worked out their current location.

"Take cover guys, this is gonna be a big one"! Kirk warned.

"Don't even say it" Leon said before Chris could open his mouth. Grabbing hold of the older man once more, Leon dragged him into a small stone building that looked like it could've been used as a storage room. There were a few small wooden crates inside that were stacked next to an old stone trough that was full of dirty, fetid water. They crouched inside and waited for the inevitable blast as the chopper set to work on the gates.

"Y'know, I've just worked out what you are" Chris said as they crouched shoulder to shoulder in the cramped space.

"What the hell are you babbling about"? Leon muttered, sounding unimpressed.

"Well Claire has this theory that the two people in any partnership always fall into certain roles. You've got the silly one and you've got the police officer. The silly one does all the awesome stuff like beating up the bad guys and saying all the cool one liners whilst still having a kick ass sense of humour. The police officer is all serious and careful and always tells the silly one off. And you know what else? It works out great because you actually used to BE a police officer"! Chris explained, grinning triumphantly. He felt like he'd just hit the nail right on the head. He'd always privately thought that his sister's various theories were bullshit so it was pretty neat to see one of them actually working out. Leon however, didn't seem to think so.

"I was only a cop for one day" He pointed out peevishly. "And I have to be the serious one around here otherwise we'd be dead"

"Yeah, but still, police officer" Chris reiterated as if that settled the argument. He smiled smugly and barely flinched when a loud explosion rocked the surrounding area. The earth beneath them trembled slightly.

"All clear guys!" Kirk's voice returned. "We'll catch up with you at the rendezvous. Stay safe"

As Chris and Leon came out of the stone building they saw the chopper disappearing into the distance. The steel gates were now a warped and twisted mass of metal, the ground around them smoking. There were no signs of any villagers. If any had been around they'd probably been scared away by the explosion. Chris breathed a huge sigh of relief and consulted the map.

"There's an industrial area about a mile away which is near a waterfront," He said, speaking more to himself as he thought it through. Leon however, was nodding and tapping away at his PDA.

"Sounds about right" He replied. "Our intelligence believes that Wesker has a facility that's a few miles up the river past some ancient ruins. We'll need a boat to get up there so the waterfront would be a good place to start"

"Let's go then" Chris folded the map away. "Partner"!

"Not that again…"


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this first chapter, life stuff happened. This story loosely follows the events of Resident Evil 5 with some references to Code Veronica later on!

CHAPTER ONE

Chris pressed his foot down further on the accelerator, hoping the crappy rental Jeep wouldn’t fall apart on him. He needed to make up for lost time. The roads were a lot more dusty and desolate than he’d expected and there had been no signs of human life for miles. If he broke down now he’d be screwed. The old Jeep was doing the best it could but it’s crappy air conditioning couldn’t deal with heat and so Chris was stuck sweating profusely. 

There wasn’t even any music for a distraction. The radio had given out a few miles back and the Jeep was so old that it still took cassette tapes. Chris hadn’t owned one of those since his teenage years. He’d quickly become resigned to a journey without any classic rock to distract himself and so, of course, his thoughts had turned to his current situation. He had to hope that the villagers of Kijuju would be a lot friendlier than the last people he’d seen. Barry had warned him ahead of time that it was somewhat dangerous to be an American in this part of Africa but he hadn’t really thought anything of it until he’d seen the looks of hatred on the villagers faces as he’d approached for some gas. 

Still, he’d deal with a hell of a lot worse if he could just have the knowledge as to whether Jill was safe or not. 

He’d returned from his time in Spain in high spirits that had been quickly doused when he’d received a call from Barry. He’d expected to gloat down the phone at how awesome he was but, just from the older man’s greeting, Chris had known something was seriously wrong. Barry had gotten straight to the point. 

Jill was missing. 

She’d been working some run of the mill case in Chicago when she’d disappeared seemingly off the face of the earth. Nobody was able to get in contact with her. She’d been keeping in regular contact with both Barry and her boyfriend Carlos Olivera but the phone calls and emails had dried up and any attempt to contact her came back with nothing. Emails went unanswered and her cell phone had gone straight to voicemail for a couple of days before being switched off entirely. 

According to Barry, Jill’s last known whereabouts had been in a small hotel just on the edge of the city. Chris and Carlos had gone there together but had found nothing. Her room was just as if she’d left it with no signs of a struggle. Even her passport was still in the dresser drawer. Consequently, Chris had thrown himself into searching for her only to find dead end after dead end. The weeks had rolled by into months and there was still no further information or even any sightings to work from. Before he knew it, an entire year had passed with nothing. Barry, Carlos and the rest of Jill’s family were beginning to resign themselves reluctantly to the fact that she was no longer alive. 

Chris however, utterly refused to believe that his former partner was dead. As the others gave up around him, his own search had only intensified. He gave every hour or every day trying to find something, anything that would bring her back home. Claire had tried to talk sense into him, told him that he was making himself ill, but he hadn’t listened. He knew that Jill would do exactly the same for him. He owed it to her. He’d never left anyone behind and he wasn’t about to do so now. 

Finally, seemingly out of nowhere, the South African BSAA had received a tip off that a woman matching Jill’s description had been seen in the vicinity of a small village called Kijuju. That was all the information Chris had needed. He’d booked himself onto the next flight straight out to Africa. He was damned if he was going to let the trail go cold. So with Barry and the BSAA’s reluctant blessing, he was here chasing down a rumour. Jill was still alive. He knew it. She had to be. And he was going to find her. 

_*_

After another hour or so, the roads stopped becoming as bumpy and uneven. Chris had arrived at the village. The only colour in the place seemed to come from the metal signs hanging above wooden stalls and corrugated metal doorways. Everything else was muted shades of brown and beige or dull grey metal. With all of the Jeep’s windows rolled down, Chris caught a whiff of the strange mixture of smells in the air, the strongest being manure from the livestock that appeared to roam the streets at will. 

The villagers were bustling around this small market area either shopping or getting on with their days work. He noticed a few men side-eying the Jeep as he parked it. Chris immediately felt uneasy. This place seemed a lot worse than the last village. People were staring at him openly now, muttering things to each other and pointing. An agent from the African BSAA had arranged to meet him at a local butcher’s shop although he had no clue where that was. He’d parked next to a small street cafe and there was nothing nearby that appeared to be a butchery. Nobody seemed willing to come forward and offer him any information.

He sighed deeply and leant against the Jeep to gather his thoughts. He regretted that decision as soon as his back made contact with the hot black metal through his BSAA t-shirt. 

“I don’t know if anyone ever told you this, but the sun does have a tendency to make things hot,” A strangely familiar voice suddenly said in a mocking tone. Chris frowned and looked around, he’d recognise that tone anywhere. He absolutely didn’t expect to hear it in the middle of some far out village in Africa. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” He demanded when he eventually caught sight of Leon. The younger man was strolling out of the cafe entrance carrying a bottle of water looking as casual as hell. He was a lot different from when they’d last seen each other in Spain. His hair was now a couple of shades darker and shorter although it was still in that stupid floppy style. Unlike his dark Spain attire, he was dressed in desert camo coloured combats and a light grey tactical shirt. He seemed to be carrying himself differently too. His walk was more casual, his general demeanour was a lot lighter. Whatever he’d been doing since they’d said their goodbyes at the Spanish airport, it had obviously done him good. 

“America,” Leon replied with a shrug as though the answer was obvious. “I live there now,” 

Chris nodded. He’d kept in semi-regular email contact with Leon after he’d left and remembered him mentioning something about moving back to Washington a few months ago. Ever since Jill had gone missing it was hard to keep in contact with people not directly involved with her case. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d spoken to the younger man although it was a hell of a relief to see him. Especially in a place like this.

“Yeah, sorry,” Chris sighed. “I guess I kinda dropped off the map after…” He swallowed hard. It was still difficult to talk about Jill’s disappearance. “Did uh, Barry ask you to help or something? I didn’t think the Government would let you bother with a missing person’s case,” He added, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. It had crossed his mind to involve Leon and Dennis but Barry had gently reminded him that the Government wouldn’t be interested in dealing with the disappearance of, what he’d sadly said, a relative nobody in their eyes.

“They wouldn’t,” Leon shrugged. It was weird but it was sort of a relief that he hadn’t lost his straight talking attitude despite his new calmer aura. “Although Dennis and I both think that your friend’s disappearance has more to do with our case than the higher ups are willing to consider,” 

“Huh?” Chris blinked at the younger man. He was instantly taken back to their first meeting in Dennis’ office. He hadn’t had a clue what was going on then either. 

“Why don’t you just let me explain you oaf?” Leon replied acidly. There was something strangely comforting about being insulted by him. Chris’ world had gone crazy in the last year so it was nice to have something familiar around. Even if that familiar was obviously still kind of an asshole. 

Leon handed him the bottle of water and Chris cracked it open, drinking from it deeply. He dribbled some of it down his t-shirt but Leon didn’t comment. “We received some intelligence a couple of weeks ago that Wesker was conducting some experiments close to this village,” He explained. “I wasn’t supposed to be back on active duty yet but, given my history with his facility in Spain, I insisted on taking the case. I doubt he’s managed to construct a new facility out here but given what we already know about him, don’t you think it’s more than a coincidence that at the same time you get a lead about Jill, we get a lead that he’s here?” 

Chris squeezed the plastic water bottle hard. He ignored the powerful jet of water that spurted from the neck, narrowly missing Leon who side-stepped it. Wesker. He’d been so naive not to think of that evil, twisted bastard. Capturing Jill and then bringing the both of them to Africa was exactly the kind of sick game he liked to play. 

“So I take it you won’t argue this time if we work together then?” He said, looking at Leon hopefully. He didn’t have to look at himself to know that he was a mess. He’d barely slept, lived off crappy motel and gas station food and drank himself into a stupor most nights. He needed help even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Fine by me,” Leon replied with another casual shrug. Chris was so relieved he had to fight not to throw his arms around the younger man. With Leon’s brains and his brawn, they would get this case solved a hell of a lot quicker than if he was flying solo. 

Chris popped open the Jeep’s trunk, having to hit it a couple of times before it would actually open, and grabbed his pack. It was a basic backpack containing everything he’d need to set up a small camp. He quickly shouldered it, wondering why Leon seemed to be without something similar. After his disaster with his luggage at the Spanish airport, Chris had watched his backpack like a hawk.  
“I’m supposed to be meeting a contact from the African BSAA here. She told me to look out for a butcher’s store. I’ll get a basic loadout but I don’t think there’s gonna be any surplus for you,” He explained. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Leon replied. “I have what I need,” 

Chris looked him up and down, wondering where these useful items were concealed. He figured that it was probably better not to ask. The two of them set off walking, all the while looking for something that would indicate a butcher’s shop. Leon didn’t say very much and Chris wondered if the younger man felt as uneasy as he did. The villagers were still eyeing the pair of them with suspicion and muttering to themselves as they walked past. It was obvious that nobody would be willing to give them directions. 

They passed multiple storefronts that were written in the native language. None of them were obviously a butcher’s store. Chris grimaced as he stepped over the rotting corpse of a goat, displacing a large swarm of flies that had been feasting on the remains. The survival pack was heavy and he was already drenched with sweat. The BSAA t-shirt he was wearing was meant to be as breathable as possible but it didn’t seem to hold up well in the African heat. 

As they approached what appeared to be a linen stall, they saw a group of men kicking a large burlap sack between them as though it were a soccer ball. The sack was large enough to hold a person and the men were kicking it as viciously as they could. They shouted to each other enthusiastically as the sack started to writhe and twitch. Chris changed his direction and started to approach them but a hand on his bicep stopped him. Leon was shaking his head. 

“Don’t get involved,” He warned. Chris sighed heavily and turned away from the horrible sight. Leon had a point. It wouldn’t help Jill if he got involved in some street brawl before he’d even had a chance to find her. He couldn’t help but flinch when he heard the sound of some kind of metallic weapon being drawn, perhaps a machete, and heard it hitting the sack followed by the men’s cheers. 

If Leon felt as rattled by the sights as he did, he wasn’t showing it. The younger man was walking with purpose, eyes roving as though he was watching all angles. It was obviously thanks to his intensive Secret Service training. Not for the first time, Chris realised how glad he was to no longer be alone even if it did bring back some weird feelings. He had, admittedly, not given Leon much thought since Jill’s disappearance but, being around him again made Chris realise just how much he’d missed him. He wondered if Leon felt the same.  
“Found your meeting point,” Leon said, dragging Chris out of his reverie. Ahead of them, he could see a building that looked as though it was constructed purely from sheet metal. Various meats were hanging from steel hooks in the window. 

“There should be a door around the side,” Chris replied as they walked towards it. Only a few minutes ago, Chris was dreaming of a nice, thick fillet steak but the dubious meats had put him right off. They walked down the side of the building, sticking close to the white-washed wall. Some of the paint had chipped away revealing, not metal sheeting, but a sandstone core underneath it. More disconcerting were the red streaks that were dotted across it. Even the door had seen better days. Made of heavily scratched metal, it was painted red and, when Chris laid a hand on it, it was hot. He hissed with pain leaving Leon to roll his eyes and carefully push it open using his shoulder. It let out a loud creak as it opened, drawing lots of stares from the villagers that were still milling around the area. 

It was a relief to step inside the building and away from the glare of the sun. That however, was the only positive thing that Chris could draw from their new surroundings. They were instantly assaulted by something that smelled like a mixture of rot and faeces. There was a large stone table in the middle of the room with a rusted butcher’s knife laid out on top of it. Dried blood was streaked across the stone and rivulets had run down the sides leading to sticky dried pools on the floor. 

The walls were lined with old, rickety looking wooden cupboards and, in one of the corners, there stood a thick wooden post with rope coiled around it. In another corner, standing out amongst the antiquated look of the room was a walk in fridge. It had been left open by the previous occupant and had obviously been allowed to defrost causing the rotting smell. Chris could hear the distinctive sound of a swarm of flies coming from within its depths. 

“What the hell is going on in this place?” He demanded out loud to nobody in particular. The building looked abandoned, as did a lot of the other stalls they’d seen and yet there were still lots of people in the area. It didn’t make any sense. 

“I would very much like to know myself,” A voice replied. Chris whipped around to see a young woman leaning against a shelving unit. She was tall and athletic looking with dark hair tied back into a neat ponytail. She was dressed in light tan coloured pants and a purple tank top. Long, brown leather gloves adorned her hands, reaching as far as her elbows matching the boots she was wearing. In the gloom, Chris could just about make out a tribal tattoo on her right arm. She offered him a smile, seemingly impervious to the disgusting smells. “You get used to the smell,” She continued. 

“I sincerely hope not,” Leon replied. He approached her and shook her hand. “Agent Leon Kennedy. I’m tagging along with Chris here,” 

“Sheva Alomar,” she said as she shook Leon’s hand. “And I’m assuming that by Chris, your friend means Chris Redfield of the North American BSAA?” Chris nodded and she smiled curtly before pulling a metal attache case from the shelving. “I have your weapons here,”

“Yeah, I’m Chris,” Chris replied with a nod. He opened the case and checked out its contents. He dumped his backpack on the filthy floor and started pulling the weapons out of the styrofoam inserts. The BSAA standard 9mm handgun was there along with a shotgun, some ammo, a basic first aid kit and a couple of gun belts. He tossed the spare to Leon while he got kitted up. He noted, with interest, that Leon removed a magnum from a concealed holster around his waist. So that was where the mysterious weapon had been hidden! Chris had to admit it was pretty cool. 

“Sorry to hear about your friend’s disappearance,” Sheva continued sympathetically. “I’m afraid I don’t have any more information to offer you following the lead you found. I can guide you around the local area and take you to a nearby house so we can coordinate with Alpha Team and they can back you up, you’ll need this.” She handed him a small Bluetooth earpiece and radio. “One of our other agents, Kirk, will be our eyes in the air.”

“I notice there’s a bit of a strange atmosphere around here,” Leon said. 

“We’re not sure exactly why,” Sheva explained. “There’s been increasing reports of violence around here and in the neighbouring areas. The locals aren’t-”

She was cut off by a sudden scream. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris spotted a crowd of villagers run past the window. A voice started speaking in a language he couldn’t understand. It sounded amplified as if it was coming through a megaphone. He could hear roars of agreement coming from all directions. Sheva’s eyes widened and she hurried over to the window.  
“Shit,” She cursed. “You two. Stay here.” 

“What the fuck? Hell no!” Chris started to protest but, before he could finish his sentence, she’d already left the building, the metal door slamming shut behind her. “What’s going on?” He demanded. He hurried over to the window. He could see a large group of villagers gathered a short distance away. They seemed to be assembling around a large wooden platform that was raised up. A villager dressed in a check shirt and jeans was standing on this platform, shouting into a megaphone. Judging by the shouts and cheers from the crowd, he obviously had a talent for rabble rousing. 

“What’s going on out there,” Leon asked. His hand on his magnum. 

“I don’t know but we need to find out where the hell Sheva just-”

The megaphone man was suddenly joined on his stage by an unnaturally tall, heavy set figure dressed in a black cloak. There was a filthy looking burlap sack over his head. Behind him, he was dragging a huge axe which looked rusted and stained with dried blood. 

“An execution,” Leon said calmly. “Sheva was right. We need to stay in here. You saw the way the villagers were looking at us. We’ve already caused suspicion. If we go out there now we’re just going to draw even more attention to ourselves,” He added, nodding at the shotgun on Chris’ back. 

“But we need to go after Sheva,” Chris protested. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Leon shook his head. “She knows this place. She-”

“Jesus!” Chris exclaimed as a young man was dragged up onto the wooden platform. The megaphone man shouted something and the crowd reached fever pitch. The young man was forced onto his hands and knees. He was struggling and shouting, obviously pleading for his life. Chris wanted to look away but found that he couldn’t. The huge executioner raised his axe the crowd cheering him on all the way. 

Suddenly, the megaphone man held up a hand. The whole crowd, including the executioner paused. A hush descended. The megaphone man pointed at something that Chris couldn’t see. The crowd turned to look and suddenly those who were at the front raced off in the direction of the man’s finger.

“Get away from the window!” Leon hissed. “Someone’s gonna see you!”

“There’s something else going on. They’ve...oh shit!”

The people who had broken away from the crowd came back into view. Much to his horror, they were dragging Sheva between them. She was kicking and fighting to get free but it was all in vain. Her captors obviously had strong grips. 

“Leon! They’ve got Sheva,” Chris said desperately. 

“Chris, there’s too many of them. We can’t-”

“Well we can’t just let her die!” He shouted. He looked back out of the window and he could see two of the villagers dragging Sheva up to the wooden platform. Their previous victim saw his chance and scurried away quickly. Chris withdrew his handgun from his holster. “They’re going to execute her!” He continued. 

“Chris. I know. But you need to think clearly,” Leon hurried over to him and placed his hands on Chris’ shoulders forcing him to make eye contact. “There’s two of us versus god knows how many of them. We go out there all guns blazing and we’ll be killed,” he took a deep breath. “You’re no use to Jill if you’re dead.” 

Chris stared down at the younger man. He knew he had a point, albeit being a very low blow. The crowd was far too big for them to take on alone. They’d run out of ammo before they were even halfway through and then they’d both be screwed. He turned away from the window, not wanting to see anymore. Leon locked eyes with him and nodded. Chris flinched as he heard a final, horrible, blood curdling scream. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. If Leon was at all affected by the noise, he didn’t show it. A couple of minutes passed before they spoke again. 

“We need to get out of here,” Leon said quietly. 

Chris nodded in agreement. They quickly exited the butcher’s shop through the nearest door, finding themselves in a side street. The crowd were still chanting and crowing. It sounded like they weren’t going to disperse any time soon. They’d need to find another way through the village. Chris readied his gun and watched as Leon did the same. If the whole place was full of hostiles they were going to have to be very careful where they went. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Sheva’s fate.  
“I don’t even know where we need to go,” He admitted. 

“You’ve got your earpiece, see if you can make any contact with the backup team,” Leon advised. He looked up and down the length of the side street. “Just be quiet about it,” 

“This is Chris Redfield calling Alpha team. Does anyone copy?” Chris said as he pressed a button on the earpiece. “Repeat. This is Chris Redfield calling Alpha team,” 

“We’re here Redfield,” came the static laden reply. “Got held up a couple of kilometres from the village. Where’s your location?” 

“We’re in the village now. Near the butcher’s shop. The villagers are hostile. There’s...Agent Alomar. She was killed,” 

“Copy that Redfield. You need to get out of there ASAP. We’ll be on your location in ten minutes. Until then, lay low. You need to head out of the village via the North. There’s gonna be a large gate. Can’t miss it,” 

“Thanks, we’ll be there,” Chris replied before cutting the communication. He glanced at his watch, which had a handy compass feature. “This way,” He confirmed. 

They hurried down the side street and quickly found themselves being blocked by a heavy steel door. It was rusted and looked as though it wasn’t used very often.  
“We can’t go back,” Chris said as he looked at the door. “The only way out is through,” 

Before Leon could warn him not to make any noise, Chris started to kick the steel door. The metal moaned and squeaked against the force and, due to its state of disrepair, suddenly fell off its hinges and landed on the floor with a loud clang.  
“Smart move,” Leon spat sarcastically as he heard shouts. “Into that building,” He nodded to the nearest one. “They’ll be looking for us now,”

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
